Elfes et Sorciers Partie I
by COC
Summary: Les elfes...Existent-ils réellement? Peut-être que Minerva Mcgonagall le sait...Et Albus Dumbledore également...ADMMHPOS Dernier chapitre de cette partie, on verra pour la suite !
1. Crystale

Chapitre 1

Une silhouette se profila juste devant la pleine lune. Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de voir du monde debout à cette heure-ci, en effet, il était à peu près une heure du matin !

L'ombre glissa au sol et disparut dans un mouvement furtif. Le jeune homme bondit et se précipita vers l'escalier où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Rien. Surpris, il alluma sa baguette et éclaira les alentours. Toujours rien. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

Soudain, son visage s'illumina. La Carte du Maraudeur ! Bien sûr !

Son expression s'assombrit soudain. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, mais au 12, Square Grimmaud.

Soupirant, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de Métamorphose capée et ruisselant d'eau de la tête aux pieds. Il grimaça et ouvrit la bouche dans la nette intention de se défendre. Mais Minerva Mcgonagall leva la main, et il se tut.

« Allez vous coucher, Harry, je vous le conseille. Et surtout, évitez de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Quoi ?

Harry était bouche bée. Au lieu de le sermonner et de le reprendre comme tout le monde ici le faisait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas de travers, elle lui donnait des conseils et le laissait en plan en plein milieu du couloir sans même prendre le soin de le raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. Réagissant avec un temps de retard, il se précipita à sa suite.

Attendez !

Le professeur soupira et se retourna, un air fatigué sur le visage.

Quoi, encore ?

Vous venez d'où, là ?

Potter ! Ce ne sont pas vos oignions, et je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

Excusez-moi, soupira l'adolescent, mais à force de rester en compagnie des Dursley, j'ai fini par prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Je comprends, fit-elle, et Harry jura de l'avoir vu sourire pendant un instant.

Pourquoi souriez-vous? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

Hum, non, c'est votre façon d'être qui me fait rire.

Ah bon.

Harry, reprit doucement la femme, je te conseille vraiment d'aller te coucher, tu es pâle à faire peur.

Oui, madame.

Appelles moi Minerva pour pendant les vacances, soupira le professeur presque avec indifférence.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jura dans une langue étrangère.

Excuse-moi, je suis en retard, je dois y aller.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle se transforma en chat et détala silencieusement dans le couloir sombre.

Harry resta un instant éberluer, puis il se décida enfin à bouger, et fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre en haussant les épaules.

Dans la pénombre, des yeux bleu clair le suivirent un long instant, puis se détournèrent. Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Les membres de l'Ordre ressortaient un par un par la porte, en discutant à voix basse mais inquiète. Albus et Minerva furent les derniers à sortir, et il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Silencieusement, ils grimpèrent les escaliers et s'enfermèrent à double-tour dans le bureau du directeur.

Minerva se tourna vers Albus et en soupirant, elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la serra tendrement contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille.

Albus, je n'en peux plus, murmura le professeur en se lovant dans ses bras. Elle me fatigue comme pas possible, je t'en prie, il faut faire quelque chose.

Albus soupira et tourna la tête vers son bureau.

Crystale, repose ça s'il te plaît.

Oui, chef.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir jais posa l'objet sur le bureau et s'avança tranquillement vers le couple.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi pour moi ?

_Albus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _

_Du calme, Min. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'elle aille à Poudlard cette année, mais il va falloir arranger certains détails. _

_Albus… Tu me connais mieux que personne, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense. _

_Minerva. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle doit étudier. _

Bon, vous avez fini ? Ce n'est pas que je suis contre la télépathie, mais j'aimerai bien avoir votre autorisation, moi !

Tu iras à Poudlard cette année, dit fermement Albus en regardant son adjointe droit dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas, Min ?

Oui… Murmura Minerva.

OUUUUUUUIIIIIIAAAAASSSSSSSSS !

Le hurlement de joie de la jeune fille fit sursauter les deux adultes.

Crystale ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille, penaude, avant de se précipiter dans leurs bras, ravie. Vous êtes vraiment des parents super !

Mais attention, Crystale, il va y avoir certaines choses à changer, en ce qui concerne ton apparence physique et ta manière de pensée.

Oh…

Premièrement, nous allons changer la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux. Deuxièmement, je veux que tu oublie tout ce qui te fait ressembler à ta mère ou à moi, tes blagues, tes goûts. Et surtout, je veux que tu retiennes que je vais faire ça pour notre sécurité à tous les trois, mais aussi pour celle d'Harry.

Oui, papa.

Le ton de la jeune fille était sérieux, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir ce petit éclat que l'on retrouvait également chez son père. Une étincelle d'espoir.

Le lendemain matin, la salle à manger de la maison des Black était pleine à craquer. Une trentaine de personnes discutaient tout en mangeant, l'esprit joyeux mais encore un peu embrumé par les effluves du sommeil. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Luna, et Nymphadora Tonks bavardaient tranquillement tout en dévorant les délicieux oeufs au bacons de Molly Weasley. Les rires des plus jeunes retentissaient souvent devant les différentes têtes qu'adoptait Tonks, détendant l'atmosphère déjà bien détendue.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et le professeur Mcgonagall entra, aussitôt suivie par le professeur Dumbledore et une jeune fille blonde.

Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, commença calmement le directeur, bien que ce fut inutile, en effet, tout le monde s'était tut à leur entrée. Je vous présente un nouveau membre de l'Ordre, elle s'appelle Crystale Paterson, et ses parents moldus sont morts, tués par des mangemorts. Elle va entrer en première année à Poudlard à la rentrée, mais j'aimerai que vous l'initié au monde de la magie au plus vite. Jeunes gens, je compte sur vous.

Les étudiants hochèrent la tête et sourirent amicalement à la jeune fille. Celle-ci baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux recouvrant une partie de son visage et cachant sa bouche. Harry observa attentivement la jeune fille : elle avait un corps mince et souple, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et de beaux yeux chocolat et rieur. Le jeune homme la trouvait assez jolie et plutôt à son goût, mais un peu jeune quand même.

Tonks fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher, et lui fit une petite place à côté d'elle.

Salut ! Moi c'est Tonks, je suis ravie de te connaître.

Dites… Fit Crystale d'une voix grave et chaude, en fronçant les sourcils, c'est normal la forme de votre nez ?

Tonks fronça son groin de cochon et le transforma en un ravissant nez fin. Crystale était bouche bée, faisant rire les adolescents. Tonks lui sourit.

Je suis une métamorphomage, j'ai le pouvoir de me transformer en ce que je veux.

Oh ! Et… Vous avez fait des études pour y arriver ?

Non. C'est de naissance.

Ah, dommage, ça m'aurait bien plu. Et Tonks, c'est ton vrai prénom ?

Euh, non, en fait, c'est mon nom de famille.

Son vrai prénom, intervint soudain Remus Lupin, c'est Nymphadora, mais elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Remus, fit sèchement la jeune femme, tu es prié de garder tes remarques pour toi.

Oui, Nymphadora.

La jeune femme grogna et Crystale se mit à rire. Elle avait des dents blanches et droites.

Remus Lupin, se présenta tranquillement le dénommé.

Remus Lupin… Sourit la jeune fille. Vous n'auriez pas des affinités avec les loups vous, par hasard ?

Tous la regardèrent, bouche bée.

Euh… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Murmura le Loup-Garou, mal à l'aise soudain.

Ben… Dans la mythologie grecque, le fondateur de Rome s'appelait Remus, et lui et son frère jumeau furent élevés par une louve jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. De plus, Lupin, en latin, signifie Loup. Vous avez un nom et un prénom qui vont très bien ensemble !

L'ex-professeur eu un faible sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ce point. Oui, je connais la légende de Romulus et Remus version moldu, mais j'avoue que je préfère largement la version sorcier.

Moldu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, résuma calmement Hermione en se beurrant une tartine. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, voici Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et la famille Weasley.

Ah oui, il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une grande famille ici, sourit Crystale.

Voici Arthur, le père, Molly, la mère, Charlie l'aîné, Bill, les jumeaux spécialistes des farces et attrapes, je nomme Fred et Georges, Ronald ou Ron, et enfin la petite dernière et la seule fille, Virginia, alias Ginny.

Ma pauvre, grimaça la nouvelle, la seule fille parmi tous ces garçons… Ca doit être joyeux !

Ca ! Je te le fais pas dire, soupira la plus jeune Weasley.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire, tandis que les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Le reste du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à connaître tout le monde par cœur.

Dans les rires et les cris, Harry et Ron montèrent les bagages de la nouvelle dans la chambre des filles, tandis que celles ci en profitaient pour ressortir tous leurs livres de première année pour la jeune fille.

Puis, Molly les appela et leur ordonna d'aller nettoyer le petit salon du cinquième étage. La maison était immense, et Crystale finit par jurer qu'elle allait se perdre avant même le repas de midi.

Pfou ! C'est épuisant, soupira soudain Crystale en laissant tomber le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main. Dites, vous ne pourriez pas éliminer toutes ces moisissures avec de la magie.

Bien sûr que si, répondit tranquillement Ginny, mais maman dit que, comme ça, ça nous fait faire du sport, et que ça nous occupe. D'ailleurs, elle nous a supprimé nos baguettes, et elle les a cachées.

Vous voulez que je vous les récupère ? Proposa Crystale.

Les filles comme les garçons levèrent brusquement la tête et la regardèrent avec espoir.

Tu sais où elles sont ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

Je crois. Vous voulez que j'aille voir ?

Les larges sourires des jeunes gens convainquirent la jeune fille qui sortit discrètement. Immédiatement, tous se précipitèrent vers la petite table basse du salon et fixèrent leurs regards sur Fred et Georges.

Premier test, commença calmement un des deux, Crystale va devoir retrouver nos baguettes, et nous les rapportées en évitant les bourreaux tels que Maman ou Papa.

Vous croyez qu'elle sait où elles sont ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Impossible, elles sont trop bien cachées.

Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? Soupira soudain Harry.

Harry, soupira Ron, je t'en prie, on ne va pas recommencer avec ça. Tu sais très bien que cette fille est une inconnue et qu'il faut que nous découvrions comment est-ce qu'elle est afin de mieux la connaître. Allumez le mouchard, ajouta t il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

Fred et Georges hochèrent la tête en cœur et sortirent une boule de cristal de derrière eux. Ils la posèrent sur la table et murmurèrent un charme. Il y eut un grésillement et tous purent voir ce que voyait Crystale.

Après être sortit, Crystale se mit à ricaner. Elle avait parfaitement comprit que les jeunes gens la mettaient à l'épreuve, et cela la faisait rire.

Un large sourire sur les lèvres, elle attendit quelques petites secondes que les adolescents soient connectés à elle, puis elle commença à progresser dans le couloir. Sans hésiter, elle tourna à droite et dévala les escaliers. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Molly Weasley en train d'étaler la pâte d'une tarte. Quand la jeune fille entra, elle leva la tête et sourit.

Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voilà. Minerva ?

Le professeur Mcgonagall, qui était en train de touiller dans une énorme casserole, tourna la tête et sourit.

Bonjour Crystale, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Oh ! Pas grand-chose, je venais juste récupérer un truc, je peux avoir un petit bout de pâte ?

Devant l'air suppliant de la jeune fille, les deux femmes se mirent à rire, et Molly lui lança un morceau qu'elle attrapa au vol.

Merci bien ! Fit Crystale, un lare sourire aux lèvres. Dites, vous vous souvenez des baguettes que je vous ai confiées ce matin ?

Evidemment. Tu les veux ?

Avec plaisir.

Etales-moi ça, s'il te plaît, je vais te les chercher.

La jeune fille attrapa le rouleau que lui tendait la mère de famille, et se mit à étaler la pâte avec vigueur.

Ne trou pas la table, s'il te plaît, ajouta Molly en sortant.

Crystale sourit mais ne répondit rien.

Alors, commença le professeur Mcgonagall en coupant des carottes en rondelles, comment s'est passée cette matinée ?

Pas mal. Mais décoller des moisissures n'est pas mon passe temps favori, plaisanta Crystale.

Evidemment, sourit Minerva, moi non plus. Que penses-tu des jeunes ?

Ils sont sympas, mais assez méfiants. Et ils sont tous super grands !

C'est normal, vous avez quand même cinq ans d'écart.

Ouais, c'est vrai, admit Crystale.

J'ai trouvé ! Lança soudain la voix joyeuse de Molly Weasley. Tiens.

Merci ! A plus.

Les deux femmes sourirent et échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que la jeune fille sortait.

Elle grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'engagea tranquillement dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Ouvrant la porte du salon à la volée, les baguettes dans la main, elle fit sursauter les adolescents en train de gratter la moisissure du placard.

Alors, tu… Euh… Tu les as trouvées ? Bredouilla un des jumeaux.

Evidemment, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules et leur tendant les baguettes. Ah, et au fait, j'ai trouvé ça dans ma poche. Je suppose que ça vous appartiens ?

Et elle leur tendit une pierre ovale des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ils étaient stupéfaits.


	2. ca avance

Chapitre 2

Harry était allongé dans son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui. Soupirant, il tournait les pages avec indifférence les yeux fixés devant lui. Cet après-midi, lorsque Crystale avait rendu le mouchard aux jumeaux, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de lui faire confiance et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à discuter en travaillant, avec et sans magie. La façon de faire de Crystale était passée sous silence, mais Harry mourrait d'envie de savoir comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Molly Weasley lui donne les baguettes, et surtout, comment se faisait-il que le professeur Mcgonagall la tutoie.

Soudain, il ferma son livre dans un claquement sec, faisant sursauter Ron.

Je sors, déclara t il calmement, ne m'attends pas pour t'endormir.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné puis haussa les épaules et se coucha.

Harry sortit et éteignit la lumière. Silencieusement, il revêtit sa cape, et descendit lentement les escaliers. Alors qu'il était dans le hall, il aperçut plusieurs personnes murmurant près de la porte de la cuisine. Immédiatement, il se cacha derrière un rideau et les examina de loin.

Ils étaient trois, et deux étaient des femmes. Plissant les yeux, il identifia sans problèmes les deux personnes de dos. Il s'agissait du professeur Mcgonagall et du professeur Dumbledore. La dernière personne était de face, et elle discutait avec animation avec les deux professeurs. Soudain, son regard s'accrocha et le fixa.

Calmement, elle s'excusa et assura qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher. Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et firent demi-tour vers les escaliers, passant devant Harry sans même l'apercevoir tellement qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur conversation.

Crystale, car c'était elle, les suivit un instant puis s'arrêta devant le lourd rideau pourpre. Dès que le couple eu disparut, elle se tourna tranquillement vers lui.

Alors ? On fait le mur ?

La voix était malicieuse et Harry eu un sourire pitoyable.

Hum… En fait, j'étais juste venu discuter avec toi à propos de cet après-midi.

Evidemment, je m'en doutais. Viens, allons dans ma chambre, on sera tranquille.

Minerva retenait mal son envie de rire, et Albus également.

Mon Dieu, je crois que je vais éclater, murmura t elle, le visage empourpré.

Albus Dumbledore pouffa.

Tu sais que tu es ravissante quand tu es toute rouge ? Murmura t il, malicieux.

Tais-toi, grogna t elle entre ses dents, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Non mais vraiment, tu as lu les pensées de Crystale ? C'est à mourir de rire.

Elle ricana silencieusement et ajouta :

Elle le trouve mignon, et elle adore ses yeux verts ! Par Merlin, j'ai cru m'entendre comme la première fois où je t'ai vu. J'avais pensé exactement la même chose.

C'est vrai ? Fit le sorcier très intéressé.

Hum… A peu de choses près.

Albus sourit et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il la referma à double tour et se tourna vers sa compagne.

On va rendre visite à beau papa ?

Un large sourire lui répondit, et il se dirigea tranquillement vers son phénix.

Fumseck… Nous aurions besoin d'un laisser passer.

L'oiseau releva la tête et laissa échapper un merveilleux chant digne d'une Muse. A sa droite, le miroir se brouilla et devint d'un blanc lumineux. Les deux sorciers se sourirent et passèrent à travers. Ils ne réapparurent pas de l'autre côté du miroir.

Crystale était tranquillement allongée sur le ventre à côté de Harry, sur son propre lit. Il venait juste de s'installer, et la jeune fille avait piqué un paquet de chips au vinaigre dans la cuisine. Piochant dedans à tour de rôle, ils discutaient calmement, ou plutôt Crystale expliquait à son nouvel ami le comment de la chose.

Et donc, tu les avais vus faire ?

Oui, approuva la jeune fille, j'étais dans le couloir juste à côté d'eux, et j'ai… Comment dire… J'ai certaines dispositions pour me déplacer silencieusement et pour me trouver des cachettes ingénieuses. Quand j'étais petite, le manoir où nous habitions mes parents et moi était immense. Il s'appelait le Manoir de la Villette, et avait une dizaine d'étages. Ma chambre était au septième, c'était une chambre blanche et noire avec d'immenses baies vitrées. J'adore les baies vitrées.

Dis-donc, ils devaient êtres riches tes parents ! Un manoir, rien que ça !

_Crystale, ton père et moi passons la porte, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. _

_Oui Maman. _

Crystale ? Tu m'écoute ?

Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Je t'ai blessée ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler tes parents.

Non, non, c'est rien, fit précipitamment la jeune fille, je me suis juste souvenue d'un conseil du professeur Mcgonagall que j'avais oublié.

Ah. Tiens, en parlant du professeur Mcgonagall, comment se fait-il qu'elle te tutoie ?

Ah, euh, oui, c'est normal, fit la jeune fille en réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver une excuse. C'est le professeur Mcgonagall qui m'a récupérée dans les cendres de la maison, et c'est elle aussi qui s'est occupée de moi pendant tout le début des vacances. Elle est devenue un peu comme une tutrice, pour moi. Et puis elle me rappelle ma mère adoptive.

Oh. Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant, quand tu étais jeune, je veux dire ? Tes parents, ils s'appelaient comment ? Ils étaient riches ?

Mes parents s'appelaient Térence et Marjorie Joigny De Bourgeonnons. D'origine noble, comme tu peux t'en apercevoir. Ils étaient… Assez riches, c'est vrai, mais c'étaient des… Moldus, comme vous dites. Je suis un « accident », une enfant non voulue, alors quand je suis née, ma mère m'a complètement délaissée, passant la majorité de son temps dans le lit de mon père ou de ses amants et à son boulot. C'est tous les domestiques de la famille, en particulier la cuisinière et le maître d'hôtel, un ancien karatéka, qui m'ont élevée.

Et ton père ?

Lui… Il n'a même pas voulu me reconnaître. Pour lui, je n'étais pas sa fille. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il avait raison, si ça se trouve, avec tous les amants que ma mère a eut …

Ben dis donc, chouette famille.

Je n'ai jamais considéré mes parents comme ma famille. Pour moi, les domestiques et moi en formions une grande, très unie, et unique. C'est le Maître d'Hôtel, Enrique Paterson, qui m'a apprit le karaté. J'aidais les femmes de chambre à faire le ménage habituel, et Aline Paterson, la cuisinière, m'a appris à cuisiner. Elle et Enrique étaient mariés depuis trente ans, mais elle était stérile. J'étais l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir, en fin de compte.

Je vois. Tu as bien de la chance. Mais tes vrais parents, tu les as déjà vus ?

Evidemment. Quand j'ai eu deux ans, Aline et Enrique sont allés supplier Madame pour qu'elle m'inscrive à l'école maternelle. Après moult protestations et supplications, Madame a fini par accepter. Mais c'était juste.

Harry resta silencieux un long instant. La jeune fille avait eu un passé étonnant et anormalement bizarre. Il soupira et se tourna vers Crystale qui le regardait bizarrement. Dès qu'elle rencontra son regard, elle détourna la tête avec un sourire d'excuse. Attrapant son élastique à cheveux, elle le tira et libéra sa longue chevelure blonde qui tomba en cascade sur ses épaules.

Fasciné, Harry tendit la main et attrapa une mèche. Les cheveux étaient doux au toucher, et il les fit couler entre ses doigts. Détachant son regard de la fabuleuse chevelure, il croisa de nouveau le regard chocolat de la jeune fille qui esquissa un sourire timide.

Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, murmura t il sans détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle lui sourit sans répondre et se redressa sur les genoux.

Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? Glissa t elle à son oreille.

Il réprima un sourire et souleva la couette. Se glissant dedans, il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut éteint la lumière et qu'elle soit venue se coucher à côté de lui.

Se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, elle entourée par ses bras protecteurs, lui caressant son bas dos dans un geste circulaire. Ils savourèrent longtemps cet instant, appréciant la chaleur de l'autre et s'endormant enfin, réconforter chacun pour une raison différente.

Harry songea à cette maudite prophétie, et Crystale à ce foutu Mage.

Ailleurs, dans un immense lit à baldaquin, un homme roux aux yeux bleu limpides et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir corbeau d'une vingtaine d'année à peu près faisaient l'amour. Plus tard, après qu'ils se fussent endormis, un phénix et un faucon blanc vinrent se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte, les couvant d'un tendre regard.

Le lendemain matin, Fumsek vint se poser devant la porte de chambre de Crystale. Son chant clair vint interrompre le sommeil des deux endormis. Harry ouvrit un œil et aperçut vaguement une masse blonde écroulée sur son torse nu. « Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Fut sa première pensée. Puis, il se rappela la soirée d'hier, et il sourit. Voir Crystale affalée sur lui, lui faisait plus que plaisir, et provoquait une titillation particulière dans son bas ventre. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas déplaisante à regarder, loin de là.

Dans un bâillement, la jeune fille ouvrit un œil… et grimpa sur Harry, le traversa et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Un grognement fit sourire le jeune homme et il put la voir se relevant avec difficulté et se dirigeant en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la porte, vêtue d'une simple chemisette de nuit avec des bretelles et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Pas du tout désagréable à regarder. Relevant machinalement sa longue chevelure, elle attrapa un élastique qui traînait sur la commode et se fit un chignon vite fait.

Elle ouvrit la porte dans un bâillement et baissa la tête vers le sol.

Fumsek ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? T'as vu l'heure ?

Le phénix laissa un petit cri indigné lui échapper. La fille soupira et se baissa, lui permettant de se percher sur sa main. Elle referma la porte et décrocha le message accroché à la patte de l'oiseau, laissant celui ci aller se percher sur un perchoir fait pour l'usage. Après avoir lu le message, elle poussa un grognement et le laissa tomber par terre. Comme une somnambule, elle traversa la pièce et se laissa retomber sur le lit et sur Harry. Celui-ci sourit et se dégagea doucement de dessous elle.

Il se leva et attrapa le message.

_Crystale_

_Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que tu n'es pas encore descendu déjeuner, je suis inquiet, envoi- moi de tes nouvelles ou alors je monte te chercher. Et si tu dors, je te promet d'user de méthode radicale ! _

_P. _

Un instant troublé, Harry se demanda si c'était bien le professeur Dumbledore qui avait écrit ça, et ce que voulait dire l'initiale P.

Un souffle derrière lui le fit sursauter, et il se retourna. Crystale le regardait fixement, le regard durcit par la colère et la main tendue en avant.

Rends-moi ça immédiatement.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui tendit le papier. Lui arrachant des mains, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa une plume. Elle griffonna quelque chose à l'arrière, puis appela l'oiseau. Fumsek repartit quelques secondes plus tard dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui une Crystale fulminante et un Harry Potter qui n'en menait pas large.

Albus discutait tranquillement avec Arthur Weasley.

Non, merci Molly, mais je n'ai plus faim.

Albus, vous avez beau mettre des robes larges, je sais parfaitement bien que vous êtes maigre comme un clou, alors vous allez me faire plaisir et manger ce que je vous donne.

Et Molly lui déversa trois saucisses, deux tranches de bacon et trois œufs dans l'assiette, sous le regard moqueur et satisfait de Minerva Mcgonagall.

_Min, tu vas m'enlever cette tête immédiatement. _

_Oui, mon amour. _

_Laeticia ! _

_Oh, ça va, hein ! _

Minerva, donner moi votre assiette, vous aussi vous devriez manger un peu plus.

Non, merci, c'est gentil Molly, fit calmement la femme en reculant prudemment son assiette. Molly enchanta impatiemment ses œufs et les fit voler jusqu'à l'assiette du professeur. Malheureusement pour elle, Minerva retourna son assiette et planta son regard dans celui de la mère de famille. Immédiatement, toutes les conversations cessèrent d'un seul coup, chacun regardant les deux femmes d'un air intéressé.

Minerva, vous allez me retourner cette assiette immédiatement.

Non. Molly… J'ai dit que je n'en voulais plus.

_Tricheuse. _

_Oui, mon ange, je sais. _

_Arrête. Souviens-toi de ce que t'as dit ton père, pas de magie elfique ici ! _

_Pff… C'est nul. _

Molly Weasley haussa les épaules et repartit dans la cuisine. Tout le monde regarda fixement le professeur, bouche bée, et Ron ouvrit la bouche.

_Voilà Fumsek. _

Le directeur tendit la main, et l'oiseau vint se poser. Minerva attrapa la lettre et agita la main vers les autres. Les conversations reprirent aussitôt.

C'est Crystale.

_Coucou les vieux_

_Evite de signer avec un P., Papa, ça me ferait plaisir, surtout que Harry se pose des questions maintenant. J'ai dormi avec lui cette nuit, mais rassure-toi, c'était purement du réconfort. _

_Je vais bientôt descendre, laisse-moi juste le temps de parler avec Harry, de m'habiller, de me laver. _

_Bizous. _

_Crys. _

Hum… Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour dormir avec un garçon ?

Allons, Minerva, tu connais Harry et Crystale…

Mouais.

Ah ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, voilà nos dormeurs. Où donc étais-tu, Harry ?

Hum… J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Crystale, on a beaucoup discuté.

Le brun s'installa tranquillement à côté de Drago Malfoy, et leva son regard vert vers Crystale qui entrait dans la cuisine.

Bonjour tout le monde, fit-elle en laissant échapper un bâillement.

S'installant avec à côté d'Harry, elle attrapa un pancake, et engloutit un croissant dans le même mouvement.

Judo', por favor.

Les adolescents se mirent à rire, et Drago lui passa le jus de fruit. Soudain, une exclamation retentit au bout de la table, et ils se tournèrent tous vers Luna.

Regardez ! Des hiboux !

Et, en effet, de magnifiques volatiles arrivaient dans leur direction, une dizaine à peu près. Luna s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, et les oiseaux vinrent atterrirent devant les élèves de Poudlard. Chacun décacheta sa lettre, et un grand silence se fit, pendant lequel les élèves firent une lecture silencieuse.

Qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM, cette année ? Voulut savoir un des jumeaux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore qui leur sourit mystérieusement.

Minerva ? Vous venez ? N'oubliez pas que nous avons des gens à rencontrer.

J'arrive Albus, deux secondes.

La directrice se leva et attrapa une tranche de pain. Le couple sortit et les jeunes se tournèrent vers les adultes qui sourirent à leur tour et se levèrent.

Bien, fit calmement Molly, aujourd'hui, vous allez vous occuper de la chambre d'ami du sixième étage. Elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle tapisserie.

Les adolescents soupirèrent et se levèrent à leur tour, sans s'apercevoir que Crystale s'était discrètement éclipsée.

Professeurs !

Albus et Minerva se retournèrent et rencontrèrent le regard inquisiteur de Crystale.

Puis-je savoir où vous aller ?

Le couple se regarda et lui fit signe de le suivre discrètement. En quelques secondes, ils furent dans le bureau du directeur, qui s'empressa lui-même de fermer la porte à clé. Minerva se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Crystale, écoute moi bien. Ton père et moi allons passer la porte et nous ne reviendrons pas avant ce soir. Je veux que tu surveille tout le monde, en particulier sur Harry.

Où allez-vous ? Répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Albus, ce ne sera pas dangereux. Et ce sera une surprise !

Un large sourire illumina la face ravie de Crystale qui leur sauta au cou.

Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous adore tous les deux.

Ils sourirent, et elle dévala les escaliers dérobés du bureau, connus par elle seule.

A ton avis, de qui sera t elle la gardienne ? Fit pensivement Minerva.

Facile. De Harry.

Et dans un bruissement de cape, ils disparurent dans la flaque blanche.


	3. Elfique, évidemment

**Monde des elfes : **

-Bien, alors je résume. Vous voulez faire passer l'Epreuve à Crystale afin qu'elle monte d'un niveau et devienne Gardienne, et vous voulez l'inscrire maintenant. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'âge requis, et vous voulez que j'intervienne en sa faveur. C'est exact ?

-Tout à fait.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Papa, fais ça pour nous ! Pense à Crystale, ta petite-fille !

-Mais voyons, Laeticia, tu te rends compte de ce que vous me demandez !

-Papa, je t'en prie, fais ça pour moi, en la mémoire de Maman !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis :

-Bon, d'accord, comme tu voudras. Je vais essayer d'interférer en la faveur de ta fille.

-Génial ! Je t'adore !

-Mais attention, hein ! Ca ne veux pas dire que j'y arriverais !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera très bien.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui présenter son dossier, Dalmane, je suis sûr qu'ils en prendront note.

-Je sais, Lannëm, mais ça ne suffira pas. Le conseil est très strict là-dessus : l'âge, l'endurance physique et l'aura magique sont ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-Eh bien nous verrons plus tard ce qu'ils choisiront.

-On a des nouvelles de Jerraïkar, Papa ?

-Non. Il traîne toujours chez les humains, et on n'arrive pas à retrouver sa trace. Il aurait apparemment trouvé une nouvelle identité.

-Très bien. Je vais rendre visite à Carmélia, tu viens avec moi, Lan ?

-Non, désolé, il faut que je passe voir mon frère. Il a un truc très important à me dire. Passe tout de même mon bonjour à Carmel.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Dernier coucher du soleil devant la porte.

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et disparu derrière le mur.

-Faites attention, Lannëm, elle vous fait tourner la tête.

-Je sais bien, Dalmane, hélas. Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi.

L'elfe sourit et disparut dans un éclat blanc. L'homme l'imita promptement.

**Poudlard express, rentrée : **

Crystale, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley étaient dans le Poudlard express, et ils discutaient avec animation afin de savoir qui allait être le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Soudain, la porte du compartiment, laissant place au professeur McGonnagall. Celle-ci avait un de ses rares sourires sur ses lèvres.

-Paterson, j'aimerai vous parler deux petites secondes, s'il vous plaît. Vous avez bien un instant ?

-Oui, madame.

Crystale se leva, légèrement tremblante, ce qui surprit Harry qui l'observait attentivement. La porte du compartiment se referma derrière elles.

-Suis-moi.

Crystale suivit nerveusement son professeur. Minerva ouvrit une porte ; A l'intérieur se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.

-A Crystale. Laeticia et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Assis-toi.

Les nerfs en boule, la jeune fille s'assit sur la banquette en face de ses parents.

-Bien. Hier, Laeticia et moi sommes allés chez ton grand-père, afin qu'il interfère en ta faveur auprès des elfes, pour l'Epreuve des Gardiens. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, et le Conseil nous a donné sa décision le soir venu.

Crystale retint son souffle et Minerva sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es acceptée, ma puce. Tu passeras l'Epreuve dans une semaine, le temps de te préparer.

Le hurlement de joie de Crystale fit sursauter les personnes dans les compartiments voisins qui se tournèrent tous vers elle. La jeune fille s'écroula en arrière sur la banquette, riant aux éclats. Les deux adultes sourirent et se levèrent d'un même ensemble.

-Crystale ?

-Oh, par tous les Dieux, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis acceptée !

Crystale se releva d'un bond et bondit dans les bras de sa mère puis de son père.

-Merci. Je vous adore !

Laeticia et Lannëm sourirent avec tendresse. Dans les compartiments voisins, toutes les personnes se demandaient pourquoi le compartiment brillait d'une telle lumière blanche, et pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Alors que les préfets en chefs s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte, tout s'arrêta, et Crystale sortit au pas de course.

-Dégagez du passage !

Comme une tornade, Crystale passa en trombe devant Serpentards, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Gryffondors. A toute volée, elle ouvrit la porte de son compartiment, faisant sursauter Harry et crier Ginny.

-Mon Dieu ! Crystale, mais tu m'as fais peur !

-Je suis acceptée !

Le large sourire de la jeune fille se transforma vite en grimace devant l'incompréhension de ses amis.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Et elle s'écroula sur la banquette en soupirant.

**Poudlard, grande salle : **

Crystale entra dans la salle derrière le professeur McGonnagall, aussitôt suivie par les autres élèves. En passant devant les sixièmes années de Gryffondor, elle sourit et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

-Bien. Je vais vous appeler par votre nom, et vous viendrez essayer le choipeaux.

Albordar Quentin !

-Serdaigle !

(Je zappe jusqu'aux P)

-Paterson Crystale !

Crystale monta jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit dessus. Minerva posa le choipeaux sur la tête de la jeune fille et le silence se fit. Le choipeaux resta un long instant silencieux.

-Hum, fit soudain Minerva.

-Je… Euh… Professeur McGonnagall, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider ? J'ai un petit problème.

-Pardon ? Minerva avait haussé les sourcils.

-J'ai un problème avec cette jeune fille.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Crystale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit ?

-Ben… Rien. Il ne parle pas !

La salle s'emplit de murmures, que le professeur McGonnagall tua d'un regard.

-_Crystale, baisse ta protection mentale. _

_-Ma… Oh ! Mais c'est lui qui voulait rentrer, depuis tout à l'heure, je me disais aussi ! _

_-Crystale… _

-Ah ! Enfin… Oh ! Oh, c'est pas vrai, je n'y crois point !

-Hem !

-Pardon, professeur. _Mais je ne sais pas où te mettre, moi ! Ou voudrais-tu aller, toi ? _

_-Ben… Je sais pas, moi ! Je suis pas un choipeau, moi ! _

_-Bon, alors je te redis les maisons et leurs attributs : Serpentard, les rusés, Poufsouffle, les loyaux… _

_-Oui, bon, ça va, hein ! Je connais tout de même. Euh… Ben aller, va pour Gryffondor. _

_-_Gryffondor!

Une explosion d'acclamations retentit dans toute la salle. Les Gryffondors de l'Ordre s'étaient déchaînés. Minerva attendit patiemment qu'ils aient terminé leur ovation puis termina sa liste.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Albus Dumbledore se leva.

-Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, et avant que vous ne commenciez à manger, j'aimerais éclaircir deux points. Le premier concerne, bien entendu, le règlement…

Du côté de la table des Gryffondors, les chuchotements allaient bon train.

-Eh, psst, Crystale ! Tu la connaîtrais pas, par hasard, la nouvelle prof de DCFM ?

Crystale regarda dans la même direction qu'Harry et aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux marrons, mi-longs et attachés en une queue de cheval, et avec les yeux violets. Crystale plissa les yeux, elle avait effectivement l'impression de la connaître. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira.

-Oh ! Ca y est, je sais qui c'est !

-Alors ?

Hermione et tous les Gryffondors de l'Ordre fixaient la jeune fille en retenant leur souffle.

-Mais c'est Nymphadora ! Nymphadora Tonk !

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel ils observèrent tous la jeune femme, puis la table s'anima brusquement, sous l'œil étonné des adultes.

-… Et le dernier point, fit Albus en élevant légèrement la voix, concerne notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous présente Alicia Tomerais.

La jeune femme se leva timidement, salua puis se rassit promptement.

-_Papa ! _

_-Oui… _

_-C'est Nymphadora, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Oui. Essayez de garder le secret. _

_-D'acc. _

-Eh, tout le monde…

Harry et compagnie se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, étonnés.

-Je crois qu'il faut garder le secret, à propos de Tonk.

Il approuvèrent tous en chœur.

-A présent, bon appétit !

Une heure plus tard, tous partaient se coucher.

**Lendemain matin, salle des potions : **

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la potion de Cristallisation, la liste des ingrédients est au tableau, et vous prendrez votre livre p.18. Vous, là-bas, arrêtez de discuter où j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Ah, et est-ce qu'il y a au moins une personne dans cette salle qui sait à quoi sert la potion de Cristallisation ? Personne, je suppose.

Snape poussa soudain un grognement et fixa la jeune Paterson avec fureur. Comment osait-elle lever la main ?

-Oui, fit-il sèchement.

-La potion de Cristallisation sert à transformer n'importe quel objet en cristal en le recouvrant de haut en bas de la potion, il me semble.

-Je vois que nous allons encore avoir une miss-je-sais-tout cette année. Gryffondor va pouvoir perdre encore quelques points.

-Vous croyez, monsieur ? Pourtant, à ce qu'on m'a dit, les miss-je-sais-tout servent aussi à gagner des points et à aider les élèves en difficultés, afin de faire perdre moins de points à sa maison à cause de certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas en public.

Snape serra les dents de colère. Dans un tourbillonnement de cape, il vint s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Je vois que Potter et compagnie ont déjà bien déteint sur vous. C'est navrant. Je vais devoir enlever vingt points à Gryffondor pour insolence envers professeur.

Crystale sourit largement mais ne bronchât pas. Elle alluma son feu et se tourna vers le jeune blond Serpentarien à sa droite.

-Bon, comment tu t'appelle ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté.

-Dégage de mon chemin, sale sang de bourbe. Un Malfoy ne parle pas avec une sang impure.

-Ah, je vois, tu es un Malfoy.

Rogue, qui s'était levé et circulait à travers la classe s'arrêta juste derrière la jeune fille, écoutant attentivement la conversation.

-Encore un taré à enfermer. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton frère, quand même. Même cheveux, même yeux… Vous les tenez de qui ?

Le petit Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et leva son regard sur Snape. Sur une grimace, il fit tourner son index sur son front en le regardant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et jeta un regard dégoûté sur Crystale.

-T'es complètement tarée.

-C'est de famille. Chez toi aussi, je suppose ?

-Vraiment folle.

Crystale lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Tu me passe la crotte de chauve-souris, s'il te plaît ?

Il la lui posa sur la table de travail, évitant un maximum de la toucher.

-Merci, tu es un gentil garçon. Comment tu t'appelle ? Ton prénom, je veux dire ?

Malfoy junior bis hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Tom.

-Eh bien je suis enchantée de te connaître, Tom. En plus d'être mignon, t'es charmant. Continue comme ça, et tu vas devenir un bourreau des cœurs, comme ton frère. Trois filles en même temps !

Crystale eut un petit rire, et Tom, éberlué, la regarda verser la crotte de chauve-souris émiettée dans le chaudron.

-Tu… Euh, tu fais la potion sans ton livre ?

-Ben non, il est là, tu vois bien.

Et elle lui montra le livre fermé et coincé sous son cahier de métamorphose, dans son sac. Malfoy se prit la tête entre les deux mains en soupirant et Snape écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

A la fin du cours, les élèves se levèrent, et Rogue tourna machinalement la tête vers la place de Crystale. Ô stupeur, personne. La jeune fille avait disparue alors que la porte n'était même pas ouverte.

Crystale était postée contre le mur, à côté de la salle de métamorphose, quatre étages plus haut. Elle attendait patiemment que les élèves sortent de la salle, espérant également que l'emploi du temps des sixièmes années était juste. Soudain, elle entendit des rires et les vis tous sortir.

-Crystale ! Alors, c'était comment avec Snape ?

-Je vais vous raconter. C'était génial.

-Génial ? Euh, ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour un cours avec Snape.

-_Dis Maman, tu es sûre que Snape est fiable ? _

_-Eh bien… Normalement, oui. Demande à ton père, il doit en savoir plus que moi. _

_-Papa ? _

_-J'ai entendu ma puce. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _

_-Il a comportement très étrange et bizarre. On dirait qu'il a peur de ses élèves. _

_-Severus ? _

_-Ouais. Enfin, ce que j'en pense, hein… _

-Crystale ! Je te parle !

-Oh, pardon Harry, je pensais à quelque chose. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu pense de Snape ?

-Il est narcissique et pas fiable. Je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait autant confiance…

Je déteste ce chapitre.


	4. Garder espoir

Bien, alors n'étant pas JK Rowling, je vais éviter de décrire l'année jour pour jour et passer directement à la fin. Pour une fois, Harry Potter & Co auront fait une année NORMALE, avec une fin de scolarité NORMALE. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Je précise cependant que je ne prends pas compte du tome 6 de HP.

-Alors ? Comment c'était, ces exam' ?

Le gémissement de frustration de Ron et de Harry, ainsi que le large sourire de Hermione, convainquirent Crystale que ça avait été comme d'habitude. Cette dernière se mit à rire, et s'emparant des mains d'Harry et d'Hermione, elle les traîna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame.

-Venez, nous allons retrouver quelques amis de ma propre connaissance. Ils ont organisé une petite fête de fin d'année entre élèves !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis dans une danse endiablée, derrière un portrait insonorisé et sous la musique enragée du DJ qui était en fait… Luna Lovegood !

Soudain, alors tout le monde s'y attendait le moins, un slow doux et savoureux fit son entrée à la suite des Bizzar'sisters. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis quelques couples commencèrent doucement à se former sur la piste. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry aperçut Hermione et Drago enlacés, Ginny et Ron, rigolant comme des madeleines, et un peu plus loin, Colin et Crystale qui discutaient tranquillement sur des tabourets.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'aperçut et sourit en se levant à son tour. Le jeune homme passa avec douceur ses mains dans le dos de sa cavalière, tandis que l'Elfe nouait ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu viendrais me sauver, murmura Crystale tout contre son oreille, Colin est quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne vaut pas certaines personnes de ma connaissance.

-Ton prince charmant est à ton service, lui souffla Harry d'une voix fondante.

Crystale sourit et se serra tout contre lui. L'atmosphère était plus que détendue, voir même langoureuse.

-_CRYSTALE, GRAND DIEU, MAIS REPONDS ! _

La jeune fille sursauta et recula d'un bond, heurtant Drago et Hermione en train de s'embrasser.

-Excusez-moi… Je suis désolée…

Bousculant les danseurs offusqués, la jeune fille bondit dans le couloir. Le portrait se referma derrière elle, puis se rouvrit aussitôt, laissant passer l'AD au grand complet.

-Maman !

Dans son égarement, Crystale avait crié, complètement bouleversée.

-Crystale ! Crystale, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se retourna et le fixa, perdue et étonnée.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Non mais tu réalise comment tu viens de réagir ?

-Pardon ?

-_Crystale, il y a Severus qui est dans ton couloir. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la contacter ? _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'elle. Elle vient de découvrir quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi encore, et elle s'est évanouie juste en arrivant. _

_-Par Merlin, s'il te plaît papa, fais bien attention à elle. _

_-Fais attention à Severus. Je crois que c'est à propos de lui ce qu'elle a découvert. _

-Putain, alerte générale, il y a Rogue !

Paniquée, l'AD se tourna comme un seul homme vers le portrait… Qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Crystale eut un instant court d'hésitation, puis balança sa main vers la silhouette qui courait vers eux, baguette en avant. Une boule d'énergie blanche sortit de sa main et frappa l'homme à la tête. Le silence retomba aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Tu vas courir jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore et monter l'avertir que j'arrive, fit-elle calmement en plantant son regard dans le sien. Le mot de passe est _Fumerolle. _Quant à vous autres, ajouta-elle calmement en se tournant vers l'AD, rentrez à l'intérieur du portrait et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte.

-Mais… Euh, c'est à dire qu'il refuse de s'ouvrir…

Crystale vint se planter devant le portrait et le fixa calmement dans les yeux. Ce dernier représentait un marquis, hautain et grave.

-Portrait, tu vas t'ouvrir. Obéit, et ne les laisse ressortir sous aucun prétexte.

Le portrait poussa un hoquet de stupeur et s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Crystale se retourna d'un bond et s'approcha à grands pas du professeur inconscient. D'un sortilège de lévitation bien placé, elle le fit flotter à un mètre du sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était face à Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Macgonagall et un Severus Snape furieux.

-Comment avez-vous osez, petite peste ? Vous avez assommé un professeur, cela va vous coûter bien plus cher qu'une punition ou des points en moins.

-Je ne pense pas Severus, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Crystale de vous mettre à terre.

Bouche bée, Severus Snape fixa Albus Dumbledore. Le phénix laissa échapper un cri mélodieux.

-Mon cher Severus, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ma meilleure espionne vient juste de m'informer de votre situation, si tel est le mot. Je vous accuse de jouer un rôle de plus. Vous êtes un agent-double, Severus.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le regard de Severus passa d'Albus Dumbledore à Crystale, de Crystale à Minerva Macgonagall, puis finit sur Harry Potter.

-Vous plaisantez Albus, fit-il enfin calmement, reportant son regard sur le vieil homme. Jamais je n'aurai fais une chose pareille.

C'est alors que Minerva s'avança.

-Cessez de dire des sottises, Severus. Les preuves contre vous sont accablantes, et indestructibles.

-Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas là je ne demande qu'à voir…

Albus se leva et se dirigea calmement vers une de ses armoires. Il en revint chargé de la pensine.

-Vous connaissez ceci, j'imagine, Severus. Il me semble que vous en avez déjà fait usage, hum ? Minerva, si vous voulez bien…

Elle s'approcha de l'objet, tira sa baguette et captura une de ses pensées contre sa tempe, qu'elle versa dans la pensine.

-Bien. Severus, vous avez à présent ma permission pour vous plonger dans ce souvenir particulièrement… accablant.

Le Maître des Potions s'approcha lentement du bureau et posa ses mains sur la pensine. Ils aperçurent tous une forme blanche sortir de son corps et plonger dans la bassine de pierre. Severus Rogue s'écroula par-terre.

Immédiatement, Harry se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, inquiet.

-Crystale n'a rien fais, monsieur, je vous en prie ne la punissez pas.

L'homme sourit d'un air vaguement amusé, puis se tourna vers Minerva Macgonagall.

-Va prévenir Dalmane ; Crystale, tu me gardes Severus ; Harry, suis-moi.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et le professeur Dumbledore passa la porte de son bureau dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Légèrement éberlué, Harry se lança sur ses pas.

Les élèves et professeurs de l'école tout entière, sauf Crystale et les professeur Macgonagall et Snape, étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore était debout, à sa place, le front barré d'un ride soucieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que ses pressentiments se réalisaient la plupart du temps. Il avait confiance en sa femme et sa fille, mais il avait aussi eu confiance en Severus, Maître des Potions de profession primaire, et agent double de profession secondaire. La trahison ne pardonne pas, et le vieil homme savait qu'Il était au courant, à présent. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, de l'ouïe à la télépathie, son sixième sens.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Crystale observait avec amusement le postérieur de Severus Snape qui la narguait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Oui, elle l'admettait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait son professeur des potions les fesses en l'air, et une envie folle la démangeait de jouer du pied contre son professeur (faussement) préféré. Elle pouffa et sursauta quand sa mère sortit du miroir devenu Porte. Son froncement de sourcils lui composa un visage inquiet.

-Un problème ? S'informa t elle calmement.

-Tu te souviens de cet elfe hors-la-loi qui avait été banni ? Jerraïkar ?

-Jerraïkar… Celui qui a trompé ta sœur Carmélia, la seule personne qui ait réussi à blesser un des membres du Conseil ? LE Jerraïkar de la légende ?

-Oui.

-Il s'est échappé de prison ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Jerraïkar et Voldemort ne font qu'une personne, le Conseil vient juste de le découvrir.

-Oh, merde. Et il est où là ?

-Ici. Dans Poudlard. Je crois qu'il projette d'attaquer.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les murs se mirent à trembler. Les deux femmes n'échangèrent pas un seul regard, la première cloua l'enveloppe corporelle de Severus Snape au sol d'un mouvement du poignet, tandis que la seconde ouvrait la porte du bureau à la volée et filait dans les escaliers.

_-Lannëm, tu m'entends ? _

_-Que se passe t il ?_

_-Voldemort et Jerraïkar ne font qu'un, et il… _

_-Laeticia ? Laeticia, que se passe t il ? _

Seul un ricanement mauvais se fit entendre, et l'homme pâlit en l'entendant.

-Ca faisait longtemps, murmura t il.

Et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Le hurlement de terreur des élèves fit revenir Albus à lui. D'un geste de la main et d'un gros effort mental, il monta un bouclier d'énergie provisoire. Après avoir ordonné aux professeurs de ne pas bouger, il fit reculer les élèves jusqu'au fond de la salle et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au devant du bouclier. Dans le silence complet, Jedusor ricana.

-Alors, vieille branche, étonné ? Siffla le Lord.

-Pas le moindre du monde.

-Menteur. Tu dois te demander comment je suis entré, n'est-ce pas ?

-Encore moins.

-Je t'écoute, murmura Voldemort. Par quel moyen suis-je entré, à ton avis ?

-Grâce à une magie dont l'Ecole n'est pas protégée. La magie elfique.

Les yeux du Lord devinrent pourpre et simples traits sur son visage et un sifflement perçant fit grimacer l'assemblée.

-Tu as donc réponse à tout, vieillard. Qui t'a révélé cette magie ?

Albus eut un sourire et un regard pétillant.

-Mais personne, si ce n'est ma mémoire.

Soudain, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils… Et disparut. Voldemort gronda de colère.

-Cesse tes sottises vieillard et montre-toi si tu as du cran !

-Vraiment, Jerraïkar, je ne te comprends pas. J'ai pourtant fait des efforts…

La voix venait de la table des Serpentards, et provenait d'un homme roux aux yeux bleu pétillant. Il était le type d'homme que toutes les femmes rêvaient d'avoir dans leur lit, musclé, les épaules dégagées, une coupe à la Léonardo Dicaprio ( Lanfeust de Troy, pour ceux qui connaissent). Son air pensif le rendait d'ailleurs encore plus avantageux. Voldemort siffla et bondit en avant se heurtant conte un mur invisible. L'homme-apparu-comme-par-magie leva la main et baissa le bouclier.

-Que fait-tu là, Magicien ? Et qu'as-tu fais d'Albus Dumbledore ? Rugit Jedusor en s'arrêtant juste à deux mètres de lui.

-Comment, mais tu n'as pas encore compris ? Albus Dumbledore, c'est moi.

Le Magicien descendit nonchalamment de la table sur laquelle il était assis et ajouta calmement :

-J'ai été envoyé par le Conseil en compagnie de ma femme et de ma fille afin de te remettre en prison une bonne fois pour toute. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elles, tu as de la chance que Carmélia ne sois pas là. Elle a failli réduire la salle du Conseil en bouillie en apprenant qu'elle n'irait pas au front. Une vraie furie !

L'elfe accusa le coup sans rien dire. Ses sbires s'étaient silencieusement avancés vers les élèves et professeurs du fond en affichant un air réjoui. Deux éclairs blancs jaillirent soudain et vinrent s'immobiliser devant le groupe, épées brandies. La première personne était, évidemment, Crystale, mais cependant brune aux yeux bleus. La deuxième était jeune, vingt-cinq ans, tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux noirs jais noués en queue haute retombaient élégamment sur ses hanches, son regard gris-vert furibond fusillait les Mangemorts du regard. Voldemort les examina un instant puis grimaça un sourire.

-Crystale, ma chère, mais tu as grandi ! Laeticia, toujours aussi belle. Tu n'es toujours pas d'accord pour devenir mon amante ? Tu vois, je suis capable de combler les désirs de n'importe quelle femme, et je n'attends que toi pour te satisfaire pleinement.

La jeune femme eut un sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça, donne-moi rendez-vous et je t'envois Carmélia !

Jedusor siffla méchamment et fit un geste de la main. Ses sbires bondirent, et furent tous décapités par les deux femmes.

Albus fit un pas en avant et tendit ces mains, paumes levées vers le plafond enchanté. Un flot chantant de couleur pourpre sortit de ses mains et s'éleva dans les airs. Les deux femmes, qui avaient fait disparaître leurs épées comme par magie (!), firent de même. Un flot bleu océan sortit de mains de Laeticia, et un flot jaune or illumina celles de Crystale. Les trois couleurs se mêlèrent et entourèrent le Lord fuyant. Seulement, au lieu de faire du noir, comme l'aurait voulu la logique des choses (jaune + bleu + rouge noir, tout le monde sait ça…), le mélange éblouit les personnes présentes avec un blanc lumineux impossible à regarder dans les yeux. Voldemort gronda puis hurla quand la Lumière le toucha.

Soudain, une fumée noire s'échappa du corps de Voldemort et disparut dans le plafond enchanté. La Lumière cessa et Voldemort s'écroula au sol. Le silence eut lieu un bref instant, puis un cri jaillit de la foule.

-Crystale !

Les trois extraordinaires magiciens avaient disparus. Un chant mélodieux se fit soudain entendre, et Fumseck apparut. A sa patte, un papier, qu'il donna au jeune Harry Potter.

_Harry, _

_N'essayes pas de nous retrouver, tu n'y arriveras pas. Deviens un grand sorcier, le plus grand, et quand tu auras détruit définitivement Voldemort, nous reviendrons, et je t'expliquerais tout, du début à la fin. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je puisse te dire, c'est que tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Non pas comme quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerais sortir, non, tout cela, c'est gamin. Tu es comme un frère jumeau pour moi, harry. Le frère que je n'ai jamais eu… Prends bien soin de toi, et apprends à pardonner et à aimer au-delà des limites. Je t'embrasse, pense à moi quand tu le peux… _

_Crystale, semi-elfe de l'Ancien Domaine Des Elfes, fille de Laeticia et de Lannëm. _

_PS : Papa me dit qu'il faut que tu fasses à jamais confiance à tes amis, mais que tu apprennes à jauger les gens avec justesse. Pour ça, il te conseil Hermione. Je ne peux que l'approuver. _


End file.
